Teenage Dream
by tornupleather
Summary: Tonight, there won't be any regrets - just love. One-shot. SasuSaku.


"_YOU make ME feel like I'm livin'-_"

"Sakura."

"-_Let's run away and don't ever look back_-"

"Sakura."

"-_skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight-_"

"_**Sakura.**_"

"-_just one touch_- hm? What is it?"

"People are staring."

"Oh." Pause. "So?"

"Tch. Annoying." Walks away.

"-_baby I believe!_"

* * *

It'd officially been four years since they'd been dating, starting from when they were 17. Their four year anniversary wasn't exactly what he'd planned out at all, though when it came to her - things never go as expected.

11:00 AM - she stirred in his arms and blinked open her emerald orbs. His arms tightened around her small physique, she giggled.

"Sasuke..." His eyes remained closed, and she pouted, "I'm gonna make breakfast - lemme go!"

The thought of her magnificent cooking made him release her and she scrambled to slide on a black silk robe. She hummed as the eggs cooked and the bread was being toasted. Once breakfast was finished, she proceeded to wash the greasy pan. Warm arms embraced her from behind and she smiled, "Good morning."

The two were inseparable. And when they were apart, she felt incomplete and he had a nagging feeling tugging at his heart. Once, when she was on a trip with her parents - he became crankier and refused to part with his phone in case she called or texted.

"Morning." He mumbled in the crook of her neck, wearing only a pair of black sweats. Being alone with him (especially in his shirtless stage) was enjoyable; he was much more affectionate when no one else was around. She swiveled around to give him a light kiss. He took in her appearance, makeup-less and uncombed hair - she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He leaned down to capture her lips in another mind blowing kiss, a hand on her waist and another at the base of her neck, deepening the kiss earning him a moan.

The mood was shattered when they heard loud, obnoxious knocking, "Sasuke! Dude, you home?"

He sighed and let go of his girlfriend, "Hn. Get dressed."

She nodded and headed back into the room for her clothes while he opened the door to find a grinning blond, "Ruined the mood again, didn't I?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded dully.

"Well," Naruto barged in - making him itch to throw something, "first, I think you should put on a shirt. Second, there's this party down at Suna tomorrow night!"

"Suna is six fucking hours away." He deadpanned; no way in hell was he going to be stuck in a car with Naruto for six entire hours.

"Which is why you gotta pack now!" The blond thrashed like a five year-old.

"Pack for what?" Sakura skipped down the stairs and to Sasuke's side, "Where you guys headed?"

"This huge beach party down at Suna!" Naruto explained, his grin growing wider - if Sakura was in, Sasuke would be too.

She thought for a moment, "That does sound kinda fun, right Sasuke?"

The latter looked into her vibrant green eyes and sighed, "Fine." _Only for you._

Sakura packed everything she'd left at her boyfriend's and he packed a few necessities into one large duffle bag. He looked down and inwardly cringed, six hours with Naruto in a small space nonetheless.

"You have a lot of crap." Sasuke commented as he stared down at the bag.

"They are essentials." She scoffed, "Girls like me don't look good with messy hair."

"Looks good in bed." He smirked.

* * *

"_**ROAD TRIP!**_"

"Naruto that's dangerous..." Hinata warned as he stuck his head out the side of Sakura's red convertible.

"Seriously, if you do that one more time I'm turning the car around." Sakura gritted through her teeth. It was hard enough to drive with all the noise he was making; Naruto practically throwing himself out of the car was not helpful. Especially since there were other cars around on the highway, and some drivers were giving them strange looks. Sasuke was seated next to her in the passenger seat, pinching the bridge of his nose out of annoyance.

"Fine, fine, fine." Naruto placed his hands in front of him defensively, then casually draped an arm around Hinata, "Sorry, about that."

She blushed, "It's okay, I was just concerned that's all."

"Don't worry, I can survive anything!" He threw his unoccupied arm in the air as she smiled softly.

"Okay, Mr. Survivor - wanna tell me where I'm going?" Sakura asked glancing at the rear view mirror for a second; making eye contact with Naruto.

He fumbled with a large map for a few minutes with the help of his lilac eyed girlfriend, "Uhhh...you wanna take the exit numero 503."

She sighed, that was a long way from now. It better be a hell of a good party if they were driving all the way there for it. They stopped at a gas station for some food because of Naruto, so everyone decided to stretch their legs for a bit.

"Driving for four hours is such a drag." Sakura groaned, quoting her best friend's husband. Although she thought getting married at 22 was slightly absurd, they were incredibly happy together. Even if Ino was sometimes bizarrely threatening and demanding.

Sasuke grunted, "You're the one who said yes to this."

"Hey!" She pouted, "Suna has amazing parties!"

"And you would know this because...?" The raven haired man inquired with a raised brow.

She stopped and turned, "Forget it, let's get back in the car."

Not liking the vague answer he gripped her wrist and halted her from continuing forward, "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." She bit her tongue.

"Obviously there's something, Sakura." He let go and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

She exhaled guiltily, "I didn't go to Ame with my parents."

"...You went to Suna?" He finished for her.

Silence.

"Did anything happen with you two?" He resented the way his stomach dropped when a tear slid down her pale complexion. They just stood there, unmoving.

She whispered, "It was only a kiss."

He noted the way her voice cracked when she said 'kiss'. She caught the flicker of hurt in his stunning onyx eyes.

There wasn't any anger - no, he didn't feel the need to lash out at her (more like he couldn't bring himself to) - but there was an inexplicable, yet familiar feeling in his gut.

_Betrayal. _

"C'mon guys! If we ever wanna make the party...!" Naruto hollered from the convertible in the driver's seat. He offered to take the wheel - since he was the one that insisted on this road trip.

Sasuke wordlessly slid past her and took a seat in the passenger seat next to Naruto. A moment later, she was seated next to Hinata, who gave her a knowing look. Everyone knew Sakura still had feelings for her ex. After all, they only broke up because he moved to Sunakagure.

Gaara was a huge part of Sakura's life, feelings like that didn't just go away - as hard as she tried to forget about him, it was impossible. And that one night she visited him down at his beach party, it felt as though they were together again. A few drinks later, their lips touched. However, Sasuke entered her mind and she stopped herself and thought: as much as she still loved Gaara - Sasuke was everything to her.

She stared sorrowfully at the back of her boyfriend's head, it wasn't fair to him. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. Someone who mended your heart back together shouldn't have to go through this.

They finally reached their motel that was a few minutes away from the beach. The girls headed to their room and the boys to theirs.

"You should just tell Naruto you like him already." Sakura giggled while straightening her hair. The guys would be leaving for the party in ten minutes, but they weren't going until half an hour later.

Hinata, while swiping some mascara on her lashes blushed, "He doesn't like me like that, Sakura. I'm fine with it."

"Are you insane?" The 21 year-old turned off her straightening iron and turned to face Hinata, "Everyone except you knows that he likes you."

"I don't know." The dark-haired girl sighed as she pulled out a peach gloss.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You should just kiss him, he'll be totally thrilled."

"You're crazy." Hinata shook her head. She lay out two outfits on her bed and crossed her arms in frustration.

"I like that one." She pointed to the right - a pair of white shorts, a teal colored tank top with thin silver chains dangling from the top, and black flip flops.

Hinata nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Sakura herself was dressed in a black bikini with a denim skirt and a sheer white, loose, off-shoulder top. There was a delicate silver chain bracelet with tiny diamonds around her wrist, given to her by Sasuke for her 21st birthday.

They walked down to the beach, which wasn't hard to find due to the blaring music, and grabbed a drink each. The two headed to the dance floor and laughed as Enrique Iglesias's 'I Like It' blasted from the speakers. Sakura saw a flash of red and immediately reached for Hinata and dragged her out of the crowd, "I think Gaara's here."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Are you sure? Maybe you're hallucinating because Sasuke found out..."

She shook her head, "I'm positive. I know that head of hair like the back of my hand."

They headed towards the ocean, where there were only a few couples scattered around on the sand, Sakura turned to Hinata.

"What if Sasuke and Gaara started talking about that summer? Sasuke's gonna hate me..."

"He's an understanding guy, Sak. He could never hate you."

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Naruto questioned his best friend. Normally, he would've sat next to Sakura in the car. He even suggested they go to the party earlier, which was strange since he didn't really wanna go in the first place.

Sasuke chugged his beer and sighed, "Remember Gaara?"

"As in Sakura's ex?" The blond's jaw dropped, "No way. That's not Sakura-like at all!"

"I don't know." He really didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Speaking of..." Naruto trailed off once he spotted said redhead, "Gaara, man what's up?"

Sasuke groaned, his best friend really was an idiot. An oblivious idiot.

"Hey." Gaara nodded at the two.

"_**SO**_ you and Sakura." Jade eyes widened.

"Barley anything happened..."

Sasuke sauntered off to find his girlfriend, this was getting blown a bit out of proportion. And he really didn't want to stay to hear the details of that night, some things he accepted were better remaining unknown. At least for now. She was no where to be found at the party, so he tried the ocean.

She was sitting with Hinata looking down at the sand, "Sakura."

"Sasuke." She stood and faced him, he looked good even though he never wanted to be here.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata wander towards Naruto, "I'll leave you two alone then."

"I'm sorry. I never should've met up with him in the first place, but I thought that I needed closure, because I really wanted to forget about him and-" Her confession was cut off with a kiss.

"You don't need to explain, " Their foreheads touching. Really, he knew she had a big heart - it was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

"So...we good?" She meekly peered into his forgiving eyes.

The back of his fingers grazed her cheekbone, "We're good."

She beamed and threw herself at him, "Thank-you."

He gazed into her emerald eyes that were just so _**damn**_ beautiful, "Wanna get out of here?"

The woman nodded eagerly. They walked hand in hand further down the beach, bare toes in the sand, until they reached a deserted area.

In one smooth movement, her persona was pinned to the sandy ground. His warm breath fanned her skin as he closed his eyes and kissed the corner of her lips, opening them again to glance into her jaded orbs affectionately. She ran her fingers through his soft raven locks while he hastily unbuttoned her denim skirt. Once it was successfully removed, at which Sasuke smirked at, she tugged off his navy v-neck, revealing his toned chest. He proceeded to take off her top, leaving her in only the black bikini.

His lips trailed downwards from the corner of her mouth to her pale throat, to the crook of her neck, to her shoulder, and down to her cleavage, not missing even a patch of skin. He returned to her lips after leaving a light red mark on her chest. They both deepened the kiss, driven by the adrenaline and connection running through both their bodies.

Their tongues moved gently with each other while Sakura caressed his well built body. The way her fingers lingered and traced his muscles filled his being with pleasure and he couldn't help but groan. She pulled away to look at her boyfriend's bottomless eyes, her forehead pressing against his.

"Sasuke..." She whispered softly, "I love you."

He grabbed her chin and tilted it up gently, capturing in another affectionate kiss.

"I love you too, Sakura." He whispered against her lips.

They stayed on the beach for what seemed like hours. Sakura reached to check her phone - 3 AM.

"We should get going." The pair stood and laced their fingers together, making their way back to the motel. Once they arrived at the front door of Sakura and Hinata's room, the two parted with a tender kiss, "Goodnight."

"Night."

She opened the door, only to be greeted with the sight of Hinata and Naruto. Their lips locked in a soft kiss. Sakura closed the door as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the couple.

"Sakura." An all too familiar voice greeted her. Emerald met jade, and in that instant - she felt like she was going to faint, "Can we talk?"

She sighed, "Of course."

He led her outside and they sat face-to-face on opposite benches, "I talked to Sasuke and Naruto."

Her breath hitched.

"Sasuke loves you. I used to be his best friend, and I've never seen him like the way he is. When he heard your name, his eyes were different." The redhead stared intently at Sakura, "I don't think we should see each other again."

"Gaara," She gasped in surprise, not expecting his suggestion, "If that's really what you think."

She stood and dejectedly headed back into the lobby, "Wait."

Gaara stood and pulled her into a tight embrace, taking in her scent one last time. Her arms made their way around his torso returning the hug.

"Just so you know, I could never say anything was better than Sakura Haruno." He said while releasing her.

She simply smiled at him, "Goodbye, Gaara."

Then turned to walk away before he saw the tears cascading down her cheeks.

Once they returned home to Konoha, things were better. A night later, Sasuke and Sakura had become closer - and Hinata and Naruto got together. As a matter of fact, Sakura moved in with Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She shouted from the bathroom.

He rushed, "What is it?"

She stared at the lifted toilet seat pointedly, "Ahem."

"Hn." He turned away, hoping to escape from her wrath.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Do you know how irritating it is to have to put this damn thing down every single time I need to fucking pee?" He noticed the tampon sitting on the counter.

_Ah, shit..._

A normal Sakura was enough to handle, a PMS-ing Sakura was too much.

He swiftly moved to shut her up with a kiss. She saw through his pathetic attempt, "Mmph-No! You are not getting out of this that easily!"

Groan, "I'll take you out for dinner."

"Aw, really?" She clasped her hands together in delight, "You're the sweetest!"

Her mood swings confused him.

An hour later she was in an off-white summer dress and he was in jeans and a t-shirt. They ate at a quaint restaurant at the corner of the street, and were now walking down said street.

"It's pretty out tonight." She commented looking up at the sky with her hands behind her back.

He stared, "Hn. Yeah." _You're prettier._

"So, we need to talk about the toilet incident." Sakura spoke in a serious tone. Sometimes he wondered if his girlfriend was insane. Only sometimes.

"Won't happen again." He mumbled unconvincingly.

She growled, "Better not."

The next night, they were sitting on the couch watching 'Devil Wears Prada'. She did some _convincing_ and he finally popped the disc into the player.

"Hey, Sasuke." She moved out from under his arm and sat facing him, "I love you."

"I know." _Love you too. _His eyes shifted to her smiling face.

"Wanna know why?" She giggled mysteriously.

He smirked, "Because I'm amazing."

"Okay, that too." She rolled her eyes, "But, because you make me feel **young **again!"

"Sakura, you are 21."

"Exactly! I found a gray hair the other day! Where do you buy pink hair dye?"

"...Who the hell knows." _You're beautiful either way._

"Aw! You didn't say 'The Halloween Store' this time! I think we're getting some emotions into your system there, now we just gotta figure out how to make you speak your mind!"

"Sakura."

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Shut. _Up_."

* * *

So I decided to re-post this. Just for kicks.

:)


End file.
